


Wait and see what happens

by hanbinmouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbinmouse/pseuds/hanbinmouse
Summary: Para que Park Chanyeol se fije en alguien debe cumplir con los requisitos de su lista, a no ser que sea Do Kyungsoo, él es la única excepción.





	Wait and see what happens

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Cami por ser la mejor editora de todas.  
> Pequeña advertencia: las cosas avanzan un poco rápido.

Park Chanyeol es un promiscuo, o eso piensa la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil de la facultad de Ingeniería. El estudiante de quinto semestre de Ing. Civil tenía una larga lista de amantes, como él prefería llamar, que pasaron por sus sabanas ganándose así la fama de chico fácil.

Existía lo que los alumnos llamaban “La lista de requisitos para dormir con Park Chanyeol”. Complexión delgada, piel clara – cuanto más cercana al papel mejor-, y si tienen el cabello decolorado suman puntos extras. Lastimosamente si no cumplen con los requisitos Chanyeol ni los miraría 2 veces. Su filosofía básicamente era; no pedir citas y nunca repetir.

Más allá de la imagen que la gente tiene de él, es un gran amigo y compañero; Chanyeol es de los que terminan su examen, pero se queda más tiempo ayudando a los que aún no lo terminaron; es el tipo de amigo que se despierta a las 3am para ir a recogerte de una fiesta y deja que te duermas en su cama mientras él duerme en el sofá. Chanyeol es muchas cosas, pero no es promiscuo, solo le gusta tener relaciones y <si algo te gusta debes hacerlo a menudo para ser feliz>, o eso es lo que él dice.

La mañana del miércoles luego de 2 horas de mecánica de fluidos, Chanyeol y su amigo Baekhyun fueron hasta el salón recreativo de la facultad a jugar billar cuando se cruzaron con un muchacho vestido de negro, Chanyeol volteó y se quedó mirando la espalda del chico mientras este avanzaba sin mirar atrás. Piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello oscuro, de baja estatura, hombros anchos y viendo sus brazos era obvio que entrenada en algún gimnasio. Definitivamente no era el estilo de Chanyeol, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse quién era ese muchacho de grandes ojos.

\- Hey Chanyeol, ya se fue no te quedes mirando la pared – dijo Baekhyun al notar que su amigo no lo seguía.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó, suspiró al ver negar con la cabeza a su compañero – Necesito saber su nombre

\- ¿Por qué? Estoy casi seguro de que él no es tu tipo, aunque debo admitir que es lindo – al escucharlo Chanyeol volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido provocando que el otro soltara una carcajada – Tranquilo tigre, no te lo voy a quitar.

\- Como sea – dijo antes de comenzar a caminar retomando el camino a la sala.

Ꙭ Ꙭ Ꙭ

-Baekhyunie – lo llamó el mencionado levantó la vista de su libro de hidráulica y antes de que el alto pudiera decir algo más susurró un <No> y siguió leyendo el enunciado – Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir – Chanyeol arrastro una silla para sentarse frente a su amigo.

\- Ibas a pedirme que averigüe quien es el chico emo con el que nos cruzamos ayer – dijo sin dejar de tomar notas – Tenemos un proyecto que entregar por si lo olvidas, no pienso perder mi tiempo en eso.

\- Por favor – Si habría que describir a Chanyeol, su amigo usaría la palabra persistente, y pesado, pero persistente le quedaba como anillo al dedo – Por favor – repitió haciendo gestos que según él eran tiernos, pero su amigo pensaba lo contrario.

\- Basta, lo haré, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso – cerró su libro y cargó todas sus cosas en su mochila dejando la mesa vacía. Al pasar al lado de su compañero lo golpeó con esta “sin querer”.

Ꙭ Ꙭ Ꙭ

\- Do Kyungsoo, estudia Electromecánica y está en el tercer semestre, al parecer tiene un Hyundai i10 negro – dijo Baekhyun llamando la atención del alto quien estaba almorzando, sin darle tiempo de procesar todo lo que mencionó continuó- Los viernes salen a las 2pm, pero en vez de ir a casa como cualquiera lo haría va a la facultad de Artes donde también pasa sus ratos libres, ahora me gustaría cenar pollo frito, gracias

\- Te amo – Baekhyun fingió arcadas al escucharlo- ¿Quién te dijo todo eso? A veces me das miedo ¿Hay algo que no sepas? Eres peor que Dispatch

El más bajo rió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas imaginarias, estiró su mano agarrando la bandeja de Chanyeol atrayéndolo hasta él para comer lo poco que quedaba. Esperó a vaciarlo para contestar la pregunta.

\- Zitao es su compañero. Encontré una foto de ellos en su Instagram. Zitao cree que visita a Kim Jongdae cada vez que va a la facultad de Artes, sea quien sea ese tal Jongdae.

\- Mañana es viernes – dijo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, lanzó una servilleta usada a su amigo cuando escucho como este se burlaba de él < ¿En serio? ¡no lo sabía! Park Chanyeol eres un genio de lo obvio> \- A las 2 tenemos con el Ing. Lee no podré saltarme la clase, a no ser que…

\- Ah no, no te voy a cubrir Park Chanyeol para que vayas a coquetear con el emo – Chanyeol hizo un puchero intentando parecer tierno y así convencer a su amigo- Dije que no, mañana entregamos el proyecto y te recuerdo que somos un dúo, no lo voy a presentar solo.

\- Solo cúbreme media hora, cuando vuelva podemos presentarlo – estiro su brazo hasta llegar a la mano de su amigo, lo agarró acariciando la palma de este – Por favor Baekkie.

\- Diré que tienes diarrea, si la noticia se esparce no es mi culpa.

Chanyeol sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. Llevó la mano de su amigo hasta su rostro para depositar un beso en modo de agradecimiento.

Ꙭ Ꙭ Ꙭ

 

Viernes 13: 45. Chanyeol se encontraba cerca del pasillo donde estaban las aulas de electromecánica esperando por Kyungsoo. Impaciente, miró su reloj contando los segundos para que la clase terminara.

Escuchó una risa conocida a sus espaldas y al girar se encontró con Baekhyun y otro compañero.

\- No puedo creer que Park Chanyeol esté esperando por alguien quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, ah no espera, nunca acordaron la hora porque ni se hablan

\- Baekhyun puedes dejar de burlarte un minuto por favor- Chanyeol llevó sus dedos a su sien masajeándolas.

\- Aquí tienes, suerte – el más bajo le entregó una bolsa negra antes de retirarse. Chanyeol no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque escuchó una puerta abriéndose, rápidamente se fijó en la hora, 13: 56. Giró buscando a Kyungsoo entre la gente que salía del aula, podía oír como la gente susurraba a verlo, era consciente de la fama que tenía en el campus.

Sonrió cuando encontró a Kyungsoo entre los alumnos, a diferencia del día anterior su camiseta era azul y tenía unos jeans oscuros.

\- Do Kyungsoo – lo llamó, no solo el chico volteó a verlo sino también las personas que estaban cerca suyo, los susurros se volvieron más evidentes y se podía escuchar una que otra risa. Kyungsoo frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba y siguió su camino – Do Kyungsoo necesito hablar contigo, por favor

Kyungsoo se detuvo y giró quedando frente a Chanyeol, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Sobre qué? Hasta donde sé no tenemos nada de qué hablar – su voz era gruesa y su tono frio, pero Chanyeol sintió que se derretía solo con escucharla.

\- Déjame explicarte, pero no aquí frente a todos – Kyungsoo lo miro fijamente sin cambiar sus expresiones faciales analizando lo que el alto le había dicho, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el estacionamiento donde efectivamente se encontraba el auto negro que Baekhyun había mencionado.

\- Habla – dijo Kyungsoo mientras desbloqueaba el auto para guardar sus cosas.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Chanyeol se regañó mentalmente por hablar sin pensar 2 veces, se fijó en Kyungsoo que seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero no pasó desapercibido para el más alto como sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosa.

\- ¿Disculpa? Creo que escuché mal – Kyungsoo cerró la puerta del auto y se apoyó en el cruzándose de brazos, y ¡vaya!, si estaban trabajados como Chanyeol había creído- Me pareció escuchar que quieres salir conmigo, Park Chanyeol -  el mencionado asintió con la cabeza emocionado - ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, me pareces alguien interesante – comenzó a jugar con sus manos nervioso – Para seguir una carrera así debes ser muy inteligente y no sé si ya te lo dijeron, pero eres muy atractivo, creo que…

\- Detente – Kyungsoo lo interrumpió estirando su brazo en señal de “pare” – No recuerdo habernos cruzado o hablado, con que fundamentos dices todo esto.

\- Quizás es la oportunidad para conocernos mejor y ver si lo que pienso es real.

La sonrisa que Chanyeol le dedicó casi hace que el corazón de Kyungsoo se acelere, casi.

\- De acuerdo, pero no ahora – encendió la pantalla de su teléfono mirando la hora - Ahora debo ir a otra parte, hoy a las 5 en la cafetería con el cartel azul que está cerca de la facultad de Artes, te esperaré 5 minutos y si no vas te quedas sin ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto señalando la bolsa negra, evitando seguir mirando la sonrisa de Chanyeol

\- ¿Esto? Es para ti – dijo estirando el brazo, entregándolo. Kyungsoo lo agarró con desconfianza. Al ver lo que había dentro sonrió.

\- Papel higiénico ¿En serio? Eres increíble – Chanyeol solo podía pensar en lo bella que era la sonrisa del más bajo que no tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza- Nos vemos – se despidió después de guardar la bolsa en el auto

Chanyeol se quedó mirando la silueta de Kyungsoo alejándose hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje “¿Te tragó el inodoro, o terminaste tragando algo en el baño?”.

Ꙭ Ꙭ Ꙭ

\- No puedo creer que le diste la bolsa con el papel – Estaban guardando sus cosas luego de la clase cuando Chanyeol pensó que era buena idea contarle a su amigo lo acontecido,

\- No me dijiste que había dentro – se quejó- No tuve tiempo de revisarlo.

Sus gestos provocaron que Baekhyun riera más fuerte, golpeando la mesa en el proceso.

\- Bueno Romeo, tienes una hora para tu cita ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Matarte, pero con una partida de pool estaré bien.

\- Perfecto, el perdedor paga las bebidas – dijo Baekhyun con una sonrisa antes de salir del aula.

Ꙭ Ꙭ Ꙭ

\- Vaya, no pensé que vendrías tan temprano – Kyungsoo se sentó en la silla frente a Chanyeol.

\- Bueno – el mayor jugó con sus dedos nervioso – No llegué tan temprano – mentira- solo tardaste un poco.

\- En realidad, no quería venir y mientras decidía si venir o no la hora pasó volando –admitió- Y también caminé lo más lento que podía con la esperanza de que no estuvieras aquí cuando llegara

\- Ah… bueno si no quieres estar aquí no voy a obligarte Kyungsoo, puedes irte si deseas – Chanyeol sonrió tratando de ocultar su molestia.

\- ¿Bromeas? No camine 300 metros para regresar tan rápido - <300 metros no es mucho> al escucharlo Kyungsoo frunció el ceño- Tú haces 300 metros en 3 pasos gigantón.

Chanyeol rio golpeando la mesa con la mano al oír la molestia en su voz, causando que el muchacho hiciera un mohín con los labios.

\- Creo que es hora de ordenar – dijo Chanyeol una vez que logró controlar su risa- Pide lo que quieres, yo pago.

\- No es necesario, puedo pagar por mi café.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo.

\- No – Kyungsoo levanto la mano llamando la atención del camarero- Quiero un café americano con 2 tostadas por favor – Miró a Chanyeol esperando que realice su orden.

\- Un jugo de durazno con una tarta de frutilla – pidió con una sonrisa, comenzó a jugar con el servilletero al notar que el menor lo seguía mirando - ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿No crees que es mucha azúcar?

\- Estas hablando con alguien que pide una taza de chocolate caliente acompañado de una magdalena, no lo creo.

\- Deberías llevar una vida más saludable, menos azúcar, realizar ejercicio ¿practicas alguno?

\- Sexo –al escucharlo Kyungsoo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva- Eso cuenta para mi ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- No, no cuenta.

\- No me refería a eso –dijo con una sonrisa- yo preguntaba si hacías ejercicio, aunque creo que es obvia la respuesta ¿Qué haces, pesas?

\- Kick boxing, _Light Contact_ – el mesero se acercó con sus pedidos, Kyungsoo esperó a que se vaya para seguir- Puedo patear tu trasero cuando quiera.

\- Oh, prefiero que hagas otra cosa con mi trasero – El más bajo casi derrama su café, causando que Chanyeol riera. Ambos se dedicaron a comer en silencio hasta que el mayor no soportó el silencio- Ciclismo, olvide que de vez en cuando doy paseos en bici, cuando la facultad no me consume.

\- ¿Qué rutas frecuentas?

\- Y sentadillas –lo interrumpió- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Deja de hacer eso – El más bajo dijo molesto.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó, fingiendo su inocencia.

\- Hacer comentarios en doble sentido.

\- Es solo tu imaginación Kyungsoo-ah –

Dos tazas de café para Kyungsoo y 3 vasos de jugo con otra porción de tarta – que el menor había aceptado compartir- después ambos se encontraban conversando augustamente sin notar que la hora corría y que el sol ya se había escondido dando paso a la luna llena. La charla fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada entrante de Chanyeol, quien saco su teléfono del bolsillo para ver quién era.

\- ¿Qué pasa Baekhyun? – pregunto al descolgar.

_\- ¿Dónde está? Estamos esperándote en la casa de Junmyeon ¿Olvidaste su cumpleaños no es cierto?_

\- Claro que no, solo estoy ocupado ahora mismo, nos vemos luego – Y sin esperar que el otro hablara colgó la llamada, regreso su vista a Kyungsoo que lo miraba atentamente - ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?

\- Sí, por qué no.

Ꙭ Ꙭ Ꙭ

El menor condujo hasta la casa de Junmyeon tal y como Chanyeol se lo indicaba, al llegar notaron que la fiesta ya había empezado hace un rato por la cantidad de personas que había dentro de la casa.

Muchos de ellos se los quedaron viendo ya que Kyungsoo no cumplía ninguno de los requisitos de la lista. El menor frunció el entrecejo al oír lo que la gente murmuraba, la mayoría no eran cosas buenas sobre el mayor. Cuando estaba a punto de girar a golpear a un chico que insultó a Chanyeol llamando de forma despectiva, este llamó su atención agarrándolo del brazo llevándolo hacia sus amigos que acababa de encontrar.

\- ¡Chicos! –los saludó- Este es Do Kyungsoo, estudia en nuestra facultad, Kyungsoo ellos son mis amigos - El recién llegado hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

\- Un placer Kyungsoo, mi nombre es Kim Minseok y él es Kim Junmyeon – señaló al chico que estaba parado a su lado- Es su cumpleaños –susurró.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Kim Junmyeon – lo felicito con un apretón de manos.

\- Gracias Kyungsoo, siéntete como en tu casa. Chanyeol dale una bebida al muchacho.

\- Es del tipo saludable hyung, no creo que quiera beber.

\- En realidad, tengo ganas de una cerveza

\- Ya lo escuchaste Yeol, dale un vaso a nuestro amigo.

Después de ir por las bebidas se sentaron en el sofá junto a Baekhyun y su novia. Pasaron la noche charlando, contándose anécdotas graciosas o mejor dicho Baekhyun contando cosas vergonzosas sobre su amigo, quien muerto de la vergüenza trató varias veces de callarlo, pero al ver que no podía se dedicó a apreciar la risa de Kyungsoo.

Era el turno del nuevo integrante de traer la ronda de bebidas, cuando sacabas las botellas de la hielera un muchacho con el cabello rubio se le acercó y se apoyó en la isla de la cocina mientras lo observaba.

\- ¿Eres su nueva conquista? –preguntó llamando la atención de Kyungsoo, al notar que este no iba a contestar continuo- A Chanyeol le gusta que se la metan y deja que cualquiera lo haga, no te sientas especial es solo un tipo fácil –el rubio sonrió al escucharlo suspirar.

\- Tienes 5 segundos para largarte y no volver a aparecer frente a nosotros si no quieres que te golpee en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- 5, 4, 3 – Y antes de que terminará la cuenta el muchacho salió de la cocina.

\- No debiste hacer eso – Kyungsoo volteó encontrándose con Chanyeol – Soy consciente de lo que dicen de mí, desde un principio no debimos mostrarnos juntos, lo siento ahora la gente comenzará a hablar también de ti.

\- ¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen de mí? También sé lo que la gente dice sobre ti, si me importara créeme que iba a ignorarte cuando me hablaste en el pasillo.

\- Eso dices ahora, pero te terminará cansando.

\- No me importa, Chanyeol.

El más alto se acercó a Kyungsoo agarrando la botella que tenía en la mano dejándolo sobre la mesa. Llevó una mano a sus mejillas acariciándolas, pasó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Do.

\- Déjame darte algo en modo de agradecimiento – susurró- por defenderme.

\- No doy besos en la primera cita Park.

\- Dije que yo te lo daría, pero no estaba pensando en eso – Agarro su brazo- Sígueme

Chanyeol guio a Kyungsoo a través de la casa hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía ser una oficina. Arrastró al menor hasta un sillón y lo hizo sentarse.

Se puso en cuclillas apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas de Kyungsoo y sus mejillas sobre su propia mano.

\- Puedes negarte si quieres, pero en serio quiero hacerlo –llevo una mano hasta la cintura de los pantalones de Kyungsoo, al ver que no se negaba los desabotonó- Sonará un poco acosador, pero hay dos preguntas que rondan mi cabeza desde hace rato, uno lo de ellos lo voy a comprobar ahora.

\- ¿Qué dudas?

\- Si eres del tipo grueso o del tipo fino pero largo – Kyungsoo se sonrojo al escucharlo.

\- ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?

\- Si tus manos tienen la fuerza suficiente para cortarme el aire por unos segundos.

Sin esperar una respuesta Chanyeol trató bajar los pantalones de Kyungsoo, este elevó las caderas para permitir que los jeans se deslicen fácilmente.

Ꙭ Ꙭ Ꙭ

Ambos estaban en el patio trasero sentados en el piso, apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared. La luna –y un farol- era lo único que los iluminaba.

\- Creo que me gustas Do Kyungsoo – el mencionado giró la cabeza para verlo de frente

\- ¿Crees?

\- Digo “creo” porque me dirás algo como <no me conoces>. Sigo pensando que eres alguien interesante, inteligente y bonito.

\- Estas exagerando

\- ¿Exagerando? Kyungsoo estudias una carrera difícil solo porque no sabías qué estudiar y las materias no te cuestan.

\- Te equivocas Chanyeol, no soy como crees, aún no me conoces bien

\- Tienes razón, estoy equivocado – desvió la vista hasta la luna- No eres bonito, bonito dices por un vestido o una flor. Eres hermoso Do Kyungsoo. Tienes una expresión tan seria pero cuando te descuidas haces gestos tiernos, como ahora, la manera en que niegas con la cabeza mirando el suelo cuando estas avergonzado o como cuando reías de las cosas que contaba Baekhyun. También me gustó la forma en que acariciabas mi cabeza en vez de jalar mi pelo intentando marcar el ritmo cuando te la chupaba.

\- Prefiero el termino felación – el más alto rió.

\- En serio tengo un flechazo muy fuerte contigo.

\- No sé qué decirte, no siento lo mismo Chanyeol – el mayor le dedico una sonrisa triste, desde el principio sabía que no se sentía de la misma manera- Pero puedo llegar a sentirlo, quizás en algunas semanas.

Chanyeol sonrió al escucharlo, y esta vez sí se aceleró el corazón de Kyungsoo.

\- Sé que dijiste que no dabas besos en la primera cita, pero ya es el 23 de mayo y es un nuevo día, entonces cuenta como la segunda cita.

A Kyungsoo se le escapó una carcajada al oír el argumento y antes que Chanyeol se disculpara por su tonta lógica lo agarró de las mejillas y juntó sus labios en un beso.

\- Entonces… ¿Esto significa que estamos saliendo?

\- Quizás en algunas semanas.


End file.
